Blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Eu Quero ser um Administrador
Post original: aqui Este é o Segundo e uma série de seis posts sobre os administradores no FANDOM, adaptado de posts passados escritos pela Sannse. As pessoas no FANDOM querem ajudar. Parece ser uma característica das pessoas que estão aqui e é algo muito especial sobre a nossa comunidade. As vezes essa vontade de ajudar leva a questões como "por favor posso ser um chatmod?" ou "como eu posso me juntar aos VSTF?" Então hoje vamos dar uma olhada nisso. A coisa mais importante para saber é: você não precisa ter direitos ou um badge no perfil para ser prestativo. Há muito que você pode fazer sem ser um administrador e muito orgulho e satisfação pode ser conquistador com isso. Como posso me tornar um administrador da minha wiki favorita? O caminho para se tornar um administrador ou conseguir outros direitos para uma comunidade vai variar conforme o lugar. Algumas wikis possuem uma página de votações onde você pode fazer nomeações ou se auto nomear. Para algumas comunidades jovens, apenas conversando com o fundador e se oferecendo para ajudar pode ser o suficiente. Mas em outras, especialmente na maioria das maiores e mais estabelecidas comunidades, espera-se que você seja nomeado por outro alguém e pedir os direitos é a pior maneira de consegui-los! Isso é porque algumas comunidades irão automaticamente recusar qualquer um que peça para ser um administrador. Isso é parcialmente por causa de que essas pessoas que perguntam tendem a ser novas na comunidade e pouco experientes (afinal, eles não estiveram na comunidade tempo suficiente para saber que perguntar é algo ruim) e parcialmente porque administradores se preocupam que alguém que pede os direitos simplesmente querem um "badge brilhante" por ser um administrador ao invés de genuinamente querer ajudar a comunidade como um todo. Então ao invés de perguntar, é melhor começar por provar que você pode ser um bom administrador. Isso significa editar bem, adicionar e corrigir informações na wiki, procurar e reverter vandalismo e ser receptivo a aqueles que são novos na comunidade. Você também pode pegar tarefas de esclarecimento na wiki, por exemplo garantir que todos os estão concertados ou regularmente visitar e responder as perguntas dos fóruns, Discussões ou chat. You should also be sure to take part in the community's daily work. Maybe they have regular votes about new content, or discussions on how to best categorize pages - being a part of these will help you get to know the people in the community and help them get to know you. In most communities, becoming an admin takes time, patience, and good work. Como me torno um administrador da Central da Comunidade? Na Central da Comunidade, administradores e chatmods são escolhidos pelo staff. Nós não temos um processo de votação e não aceitamos auto nomeações ou pedidos. Invés disso nós olhamos ao redor da comunidade e vemos quem são os usuários mais sensíveis, prestativos, confiáveis e habilidosos. Nós também procuramos por pessoas que tendem a promover um comportamento calo e ter uma visão positiva enquanto conversam com outros usuários. E talvez o mais importante de tudo, nós amamos encontrar aqueles que que demonstram um verdadeiro desejo de ajudar os outros apenas por diversão. Quando pensamos ter encontrado a pessoa certa, nós fazemos algumas checagens para ver se ele está bloqueado em outras comunidades ou possui algum problema. Então nós conversamos com os outros staffs e os administradores e chatmods existentes para ver sua opinião. Com esse processo nós encontramos as pessoas certas para essa wiki. Como me junto ao VSTF ou outro grupo global? Grupos globais são aqueles que lhe dão direitos ou um badge de perfil em todas as wikis. Cada grupo tem o seu próprio processo de para encontrar novos membros, mas o primeiro passo é sempre garantir que você saiba o que cada grupo é e o que ele faz! Nós, às vezes, temos pessoas pedindo para entrar em um grupo sem ter a mínima ideia do que ele é ou o porquê de querer fazer parte dele! Mas se você sabe o que um grupo faz e acha que você estaria apto para esse trabalho, então: * A VSTF wiki tem uma página de membros explicando justamente isso, assim como os administradores e chatmods da Central da Comunidade, os VSTF são escolhidos apenas por convite. Ela também lhes dá algumas ideias de coisas que você pode fazer para aumentar as suas chances de ser convidado. * Helpers são parte da Equipe Internacional, então o primeiro requerimento é que você fale o Inglês e ao menos uma outra língua fluentemente (Google Translate não é aceito!). Assim como os administradores da Central da Comunidade e os VSTF, Helpers são convidados e não adicionados de aplicações. * Membros do Community Council são escolhidos de uma combinação de convites e um processo de aplicação. Se você quiser se candidatar, por favor use o para nos contatar. Nós atualmente estamos procurando por usuários experientes com um claro registro em dar feedback – especialmente nos blogs dos staffs na Central da Comunidade. * O programa Volunteer Developers não está recrutando mais membros no momento. Mas você ainda pode se envolver no FANDOM Developers Wiki * Global Discussions Moderators são um novo grupo global e nós ainda estamos respondendo algumas das questões básicas de operação. Nesse momento não estamos interessados em adicionar novos membros, mas aqueles interessados são bem-vindos a se aplicarem via Special:Contact. Os membros devem ter um registro de gerenciamento de comunidade. Como as pessoas recebem cos cargos em sua wiki? Qual você acha que é o melhor e mais justo caminho? Categoria:Posts de blog